elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unearthed (Dragonborn)
Unearthed is a quest that takes place in Kolbjorn Barrow, given to the Dragonborn by Ralis Sedarys. Ralis has an investor who wants the relics of Ahzidal, but they are buried inside Kolbjorn Barrow. Multiple investments and many days will be required in order for Kolbjorn Barrow to be excavated. Background Outside Kolbjorn Barrow, I met Ralis Sedarys, an explorer who came to Solstheim in search of relics within the barrow. But when he arrived, he found it buried by the ash. He had all but given up on excavating it, but if I can supply the funds, he offered to make me a partner in his expedition. Quick Walkthrough #Read Ahzidal's Descent. (Optional) #Meet Ralis Sedarys outside of Kolbjorn Barrow. #Fund 1,000 gold to help excavate the barrow with Ralis. #Get a letter requesting a return to the barrow. #Go to Kolbjorn Barrow and kill the draugr. #Go deeper into the barrow and speak to Ralis again. #Invest an additional 2,000 gold. #Get another letter from Ralis telling the Dragonborn to come back to the barrow. #Visit the barrow and kill the draugr. #Search for miners. #Speak to Ralis and pay 3,000 gold for further excavation of the barrow. #Receive another letter from a courier and go back to the barrow. #Clear out the draugr. #Speak to Ralis and give him the final 5,000 gold to pay for the excavation. #Receive the fourth and final Letter from Ralis and return back to the barrow for the last time. #Once back at the barrow, locate Ralis within it. #Defeat the Dragon Priest Ahzidal. #Confront Ralis. ##Spare Ralis, gaining him as a follower. ##Kill Ralis. Walkthrough The quest can be activated by speaking to Ralis Sedarys, who can be found at the ruins of Kolbjorn Barrow. First Investment After speaking with Ralis, he will ask to help fund his excavation. This will cost 1,000 . After a few days a letter from Ralis will be delivered by a courier asking for help back at the ruins. Speaking with Ralis will reveal that draugr have been awakened and the workers have been killed. In order to continue the excavation, all draugr must be dealt with. Ralis also requests scouting for a passage deeper into the ruins. Beyond the door to the barrow, the path heads generally northwest and is guarded by a draugr. Eventually, a room is found defended by leveled draugr. A large table in the center of the room contains a strangely marked skull. Removing it activates a mechanism which opens a door straight ahead to a large chamber filled with dust. Ahzidal's Boots of Waterwalking are in this chamber, on a pedestal. Otherwise, just beyond the table is an adept-locked chest up some steps against the left (southwest) wall. Once the draugr are killed and the door opened, the quest is continued by returning to Ralis. Second Investment After the ruin has been cleared, Ralis will request more coin. This time he will ask for 2,000 gold. After some time has passed, a courier will deliver another letter asking the Dragonborn to return to the ruin. It turns out all the miners were again killed as they dug deeper into the ruin. Ralis requires the draugr to be killed so that the exploration can continue. This time, upon entering the barrow, a staircase on the right side is now open, with a novice-locked chest at the bottom. Otherwise, it is a dead end. A dead miner is at the top of the left side steps. In the first main room are four new draugr, plus several dead miners and chests to be looted. The room beyond the doorway to the northwest has been further excavated. A leveled draugr is on a catwalk surrounding a central pillar, which can be reached by jumping from a pile of ash near the doorway on the northwest side to a ledge just below the catwalk, then up to the catwalk itself. A doorway to the northwest is blocked by a gate that cannot yet be opened. The faint chanting of a nearby Word Wall can be heard, but it is buried under the rubble and cannot be reached yet. Below that doorway is an open doorway leading to a crypt area protected by two draugr, that contains the corpse of Bradyn. Another draugr and a pull chain that opens a door to the right (northeast) are in the second room. Behind that door is another crypt with a draugr and a pull chain that, when activated, opens a door to the southwest from the previous room. Behind that door is another chamber with another draugr and a Dwarven Greatsword. A passageway leads to the left (southeast), but is protected by a floor trigger to a soul gem trap. There is a doorway to the left (northeast) blocked by three gates with four handles on the right hand side. Pulling the third (from the top) releases a dart trap. Pulling the first handle opens the first gate but closes the second, and so forth. Continue pulling the handles (avoiding the third) until all the gates are open. The corpse of Mireli lies in the center of the next room, but there are also four draugr. Once they are killed, the gate to the right (southeast) is opened (this was the one that was seen to be locked earlier). In a short corridor to the left of Mireli an Elven Battleaxe can be found amidst the rubble. Proceeding further northeast, on the right side behind a wall is a handle that, when activated, opens a secret area further to the northeast. Ahzidal's Ring of Necromancy is here on a pedestal. Third Investment Once the search is complete, upon returning to Ralis and informing him the miners are dead, he will explain that the next stage of the excavation will cost 3,000 gold as he plans to hire some mercenaries to protect the miners. After some time has passed, a courier will deliver a third letter asking the Dragonborn to return to the ruin. Much like last time, more draugr awakened as the miners dug deeper into the barrow. Ralis asks that the draugr be killed so that the digging can continue. This time, the steps on the right (northeast) side are opened all the way, although this just leads to the same set of stairs used before. Several draugr appear when descending them, and while moving deeper into the barrow. In addition to dead miners, there are several Kolbjorn guard corpses scattered about. Much more of the ruin has been dug out at this point. A wooden bridge has been installed crossing from the second room's entrance to the central column, and a set of ramps now lead to the bottom of the room. At the bottom of the ramp, the chanting of the word wall is even louder, and on the left (southwest) side of the room, there is a point where the edges of the word wall animation can be seen - however, the wall is still buried. Also, on the right (northeast) wall is a drawbridge that cannot yet be opened, with a gate behind it. Across the catwalk to the northwest, through the doorway that was opened the last time, to the left (southwest) is an expert-locked iron door. Beyond that door are two albino spiders and a poisonous cloaked spider. There is also an emerald geode to the right (northwest), a trapped chest straight ahead, and shelves on the left containing random potions and soul gems. Back in the previous room, a doorway to the right (northwest) is rigged with a floor trigger for a swinging log trap. In the room beyond is another draugr. The path turns right (northeast), leading down a few steps and through doorways that were opened the last time (pull chains on the right, then left, open the doors if they are closed). Proceeding past the second pull chain is a dead end room, with another pull chain that opens and closes the door between the first and second pull chains. Back at the second pull chain, turning to the southeast leads to another opening into the large room with the central column and the wooden ramps. An alcove on the right (southwest) has either a glass or stalhrim war axe lying on the ground. To the left (northeast) is another room with two more draugr, an iron door that leads straight ahead, and another pull chain on the right. The pull chain opens a hidden door to the northeast in the previously seen "dead end" room. Behind it are Ahzidal's Gauntlets of Warding on a pedestal. Taking them off the pedestal unleashes a poison dart trap. Back at the room with the door, beyond it the path slopes sharply downward, and there is a rock fall trap. There are numerous leveled draugr. If the quest is active in the quest log, these draugr will be marked with quest markers. After they are all killed, the objective to clear out the barrow is complete, and it's now possible to return to Ralis. However, proceeding on, the path turns right (southeast) and proceeds up a set of stairs to a large room with several dead miners and Kolbjorn guards. In the center of the room is a strange series of pressure pads that emit a blue glow when stood upon, however the light fades after a few seconds. Lighting all of the plates at once will open the gate on the left, where Ahzidal's Ring of Arcana lies on a pedestal. This can be done by running across all the plates quickly before their lights go out. (Having the sneak perk Light Foot does not interfere with triggering the plates.) At the southeast side end of the room is an embalming table with random loot. Up the wooden ramp to the right are several soul gems, and a gate with a chain to its left. Activating the chain opens the gate, but also starts a swinging axe trap ahead. A short path forward leads to a set of stairs up to the right (northwest), then turns left, where the swinging axes protect the other side of the gate with the drawbridge that was seen earlier. A pull chain is directly above the gate which, when activated, stops the axes, opens the gate, and drops the drawbridge, providing a shortcut to get back out of the barrow. Fourth Investment Once the draugr are defeated, upon returning to Ralis and informing him of the situation, he will mention that the next step of investment will cost 5,000 as they have gained quite a reputation. He plans to hire some stronger mercenaries this time. After some time has passed, a courier will deliver a final letter requesting a return to the ruin. Upon arrival at the campsite outside the ruin it appears there has been some sort of massacre as the corpses of several miners and guards are strewn about. Reading Ralis' journals, volumes 19-23, found on a table in a tent, reveals the chilling fate of the miners and Ralis' true intention all along; Ralis has been manipulated by the voice of Ahzidal since the beginning. Ahzidal has been talking to Ralis, controlling him, driving him to madness and forcing him to sacrifice the miners in order to resurrect Ahzidal. The first part of the barrow appears unchanged, but there are ugly scenes like a miner's body on the first table. However, the second major room has been excavated to the floor. This has exposed the once buried Word Wall. A word of the Cyclone shout can be learned from it. The quest marker to locate Ralis is straight ahead to the northwest, but it is not reachable via that path. Instead, the path from the second room to the right (northeast) across the dropped drawbridge needs to be followed. There are several draugr along the way. In the room with the pressure plates, the staircase to the northwest leads down to a newly excavated area straight ahead. This next room contains three sleeping draugr on thrones and a pillar puzzle. Upon entering the room, a gate immediately closes behind the Dragonborn, which can lock out a follower (the gate does not close until the Dragonborn enters). Once the draugr are defeated, there are two gates to be opened: one on the floor in the middle of the room, and the other in the south corner. The chains on the opposite walls (southwest and northeast) each control a rotating stone with a hole that, once visible, reveals a pillar that provides a clue to the puzzle (each shows a whale). The south corner gate can be opened by aligning both pillars behind the throne to the whale totem, then activating the lever between the pillars. The gate will raise to reveal Ahzidal's Armor of Retribution sitting on a pedestal. The clues to open the gate on the floor are on the shields visible across the room from the thrones, near the ceiling near the southeast wall. The gate opens when both pillars behind the thrones are turned to the hawk and the lever activated again. At the bottom of the spiral stairway are a table with various potions, and then down more stairs to the northwest, more draugr, a stalhrim deposit (in the alcove to the northwest), and another pillar puzzle to the right (northeast). Pulling the chain with the incorrect symbols will send flames out of the wall that may ignite the oil on the floor. The correct alignment is two snake symbols. The gate will open to reveal Ahzidal's Helm of Vision sitting on a pedestal, but there is a floor trigger for a spear trap just beyond the gate. Taking the helm will cause the pedestal to shoot out a powerful jet of fire from the bottom of the pedestal. Back at the bottom of the stairs, there is a tomb to the left (southeast) at the bottom of the ramp up to the southwest that contains a valuable weapon. However, there is a floor trigger for a poison dart trap directly in front. At the top of the ramp is an iron door, at which Ralis can be heard repeatedly saying, "It is time," and "Ahzidal - awaken!" A Rude Awakening Ralis will be found in the middle of a large room. He is standing on top of a circular stone structure, which is inscribed with similar runes as seen in the room where the Bloodskal Blade is found. The edges of the structure are filled with a large pool of blood, and the area is littered with sacrificed miners. Ralis is attempting to summon the Dragon Priest Ahzidal using the energy from the miners' blood. He is successful; the ground shakes and he is flung to one side of the room. Ralis is knocked unconscious as Ahzidal emerges and battle begins. During the battle several draugr burst out of the surrounding sarcophagi to aid Ahzidal. If the draugr are killed, others will awaken to take their place. He may also raise the corpses of defeated draugr and miners lying in the chamber. Ahzidal primarily uses fire based Destruction spells including a unique pulse of fire similar to Fire Breath that cause large amounts of damage. Once he has been defeated his ash pile can be searched for his mask. Ralis will wake up at this point and seems confused by what has happened: "Oh, gods... what happened? What have I done?" What's going on here?: "I...I don't remember. Ever since I got here... to Kolbjorn... I've heard whispers. Voices. Thoughts. Imaginings. They've only gotten louder since I've stayed. Pounding, driving. A couple of times I blacked out. It was... It was just before the draugr woke up." Did you... kill the miners?: "I don't know. I... maybe? It's what he wanted. He just needed their energy. I don't know! I hope I didn't. But... maybe I... please, you have to believe me?" *'I believe you. Just... don't come back here:' "Of course. I don't even want to hear the word "barrow" again. Ever. I'll go to Raven Rock and you... you won't mention this to anyone. If you see me there, just... give a nod and I'll lend a hand if you need it. It's... it's the least I can do. Just... keep this quiet." *'I can't let you go unpunished:' "What? No! You can't... I have his will on my side! He will command all of us!" Choosing to kill Ralis will result in him becoming hostile and fighting back. Choosing to spare Ralis will cause him to run out of the ruin and back to The Retching Netch in Raven Rock. Either option completes the quest. Once Ahzidal is defeated, a tunnel opens at the southwest end of the room. Beyond the opening, the tunnel curves left (southeast). There is a chest with leveled loot, then there is a gate opened by a chain. The circular room beyond contains the Black Book: Filament and Filigree, as well as a chest with leveled loot to the right (southwest). Continuing on the path left (northeast) of the room with the Black Book, at the end of the short tunnel, there is a stalhrim deposit in a sarcophagus behind the spiral staircase opened by the lever (which is to the right as the Dragonborn enters; the deposit is to the left). The stairs lead up to the second large room in the barrow. Upon exiting the ruins, the entire campsite will be gone. Reward Along with finding a word for the Cyclone Dragon Shout, and obtaining the Ahzidal's Armor set and Ahzidal's mask, if Ralis is spared he will offer his services as a follower. If he is killed, the only notable item he carries is a unique Ancient Nordic Pickaxe called Hoarfrost, however this can be taken from his inventory if he is spared anyway. This quest will cost 11,000 altogether. Journal Bugs ru:Раскопки Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests